


A Brief Affair

by Burgie



Series: Medieval AU [1]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Medieval AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa discovers that she is with child out of wedlock.





	A Brief Affair

Louisa felt her guts churn as she sat in the healer’s little clinic. She could see the star pendant pouncing off the woman’s sizeable chest as she bustled to and fro, doing something in her little clinic. 

“It’s okay, you know,” said the healer, finally coming back to her. “Many women come to me with your problem.”

“So I… am?” asked Louisa, twisting her hands in her lap.

“Yes, my dear, you are with child,” said the healer. “And, judging by the lack of ring on your finger, would I be correct in assuming that it wasn’t planned?” Louisa nodded, too frightened to speak. She’d suspected as much, having missed her monthly bleed. Now what would she do? She was a fisherman’s daughter, destined to be a merchant, and he was a Lord.

She must have gone pale, because the healer gave her a cup of cold water and bade her to drink.

“Is he a local?” asked the healer.

“No,” said Louisa. “He hails from Castle Epona.”

“And he came all the way here to lay with a shop girl. Well, aren’t you lucky,” said the healer. “Is he a lord?”

“Yes,” said Louisa, looking into her cup. 

“Ah. I hope he isn’t as cruel as some others,” said the healer, laying a meaty hand on her shoulder. She was broad, and not a very attractive woman, but Louisa tried not to pay attention to women like that. It wasn’t proper. Neither was laying with a Lord, but it was more proper than laying with a woman.

“He is a nice man,” said Louisa.

“They all are until they find out that there’s a bastard on the way,” said the healer. Louisa flinched at the term. “There is a tonic to get rid of it, if you so wish.”

“No,” said Louisa. “I will... discuss it with him first. Thank you, healer.”

She left the clinic, returning home to an empty house. Her father was out fishing, as was usual for him whenever it was good weather for fishing. Louisa sat down on her bed numbly, her fingers toying with the folds of her dress.

“Ah, you are home,” said a familiar voice, and Louisa’s heart leaped as she looked up to see her suitor.

“Scott,” said Louisa. She never used his title with him, not since that first time when she’d called him ‘my lord’ and he’d told her to just call him by his name. But there he was, standing before her, resplendent in his royal blue Castle Maria garb. He leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. Louisa returned the kiss, immediately comfortable in his embrace. But when he moved to remove her orange dress, she stopped him. He wouldn’t be able to tell, but she had to be honest with him.

“What is it?” asked Scott. “Is it your monthly bleed?”

“No, quite the opposite problem,” said Louisa, feeling cold terror spread through her. “Scott, I am… with child.”

“Oh,” said Scott. “Well then, we shall be wed.”

“What?” asked Louisa, so shocked that she was glad she was sitting down.

“Yes. Marry me, Louisa Mcburg,” said Scott.

“But… but I am nobody,” said Louisa. “I sell fish with my father.”

“I don’t care,” said Scott. He got down on one knee, holding her hand. “I do not have a ring yet, but I will get one. Just say that you will marry me, and it will be done.”

“Our child will be born early. People will talk,” said Louisa.

“Let them talk,” said Scott, smiling at her. “We will marry as soon as we return to Castle Maria. Come with me.”

“Why?” asked Louisa, feeling that all-too-familiar fear rise up. The fear of him leaving. Of everyone leaving. “Why me? I am nobody special.”

“Well, whoever marries first in my family will inherit the land,” said Scott. “And I have chosen you.”

“You have no other choice, I am with child after all,” said Louisa, casting her eyes down at her stomach.

“I would have chosen you regardless,” said Scott. “This is just a little sooner. So, will you?”

“I… I will,” said Louisa. “As soon as my father returns home, I will pack all of my belongings.”

“And then we will board a ship and travel to my home,” said Scott. “You will be Lady Louisa.”

“And what of your brothers?” asked Louisa. “And your father? You have warned me about them.”

“They don’t matter,” said Scott. He kissed her. “The only thing that matters is you. You, and our baby.”

“And if I…” Louisa trailed off, having heard of too many sad tales of women dying in childbed.

“We have the best healers at Castle Maria,” said Scott. “And at our manor. You might remember that my father is quite sickly.”

“Yes,” said Louisa. “I had forgotten. I am just so…”

Scott hugged her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. This was a side of Scott she’d rarely seen before, except when he’d occasionally go for walks in the countryside with her. It would usually end in passionate lovemaking, but sometimes they’d just sit in the shade of the trees and talk.

“I will protect us,” said Scott, his voice gentle. “I promise.”

“Thank you,” said Louisa. She didn’t know why she’d doubted him in the first place. Scott was a good man, he’d stay with her always. Even if she had no title, no lands, no real money…

“I love you,” said Scott. “I know that we have only met each other a few times, but I do love you.”

“I love you too,” said Louisa, feeling her heart pounding. But she was so relieved. “You are so kind.” Kind enough to ask permission to lay with her in the first place. Kind enough to overlook her status, and her current state. Kind enough to have ignored the stench of fish so long ago and courted her anyway.


End file.
